Our Universes Collide
by Foggale2975green
Summary: this is my first fanfic. 3 kids from our world find themselves in the world of Pokemon and crazy-ness ensues. bad at summaries. mostly original characters. read if you like. T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Our universes Collide

Chapter one:

Hello, my name is Miranda Oman but everyone calls me Roman. This is the story of how my two best friends and I saved not only earth, but also the Pokémon universe.

But before we get into this, I want to give some details about myself. I'm 16 in my junior year of high school. I am 5 foot 8 and I have dark brown hair. And my favorite Pokémon is my prize Pidgeot.  
>Now I can start the story. The whole thing started when we woke up on the ground in the middle of a forest...<br>Stop, stop, stop.  
>What?<br>This isn't the beginning.  
>Yes, it is.<br>No it's not, so introduce us to the readers.  
>OK fine, jeez. This is Gerald Hanzford I call him Geronimo. He has been my best friend since...well forever. He is also a junior. He is 6"2, he's a blond, he is 17 and his Charizard is his favorite Pokémon.<br>Yah, Romans been my friend for as long as I can remember.  
>Ok, ok, they get it. Now, Shush I'm trying to tell the story.<br>Well don't forget to tell them about Peter  
>YAH! Don't forget about me!<br>I was getting to you. That's Peter Thentitious. He is 17, he is 6"1 and he has scruffy, jet black hair. His favorite Pokémon is his beloved Sandslash We've been friends since the first grade. We call him Panther...can I get on with the story now you royal pains?

Sure.

Go ahead.

Where was I...oh right the beginning.  
>It all started the summer after 7th grade. We all went over to Geronimo's house, we brought all things Pokémon. All we did that summer was play Pokémon and watched all the Pokémon movies and episodes.<p>

I remember that, ha-ha you got so upset that i beat your level 70 Pidgeot with my level 40 Sandslash.

I still think you cheated Panther. There is no way a rock Pokémon can beat a flying type, I mean it's just illogical. Especially since my Pidgeot was 30 levels higher than your Sandslash. But that is not important. Now back to the story.  
>We have been having Poke-paloozas every summer since the summer of seventh grade. But then the summer before our sophomore year, our parents shipped us off to summer camp. It was a "do whatever you want for 3weeks" was great, until the night of the Super Storm. Geronimo, Panther and I were out adventuring. We were so distracted by all the cool stuff, we didn't notice that everyone had gone back to the cabins. It started pouring rain. we could hardly see 5 feet in front of us, so naturally we went looking for found a large round rocky hill and an opening just big enough for all of us to sit in while the storm passed. We were cold and wet, so we curled up close with each other and eventually we all fell asleep. Little did we know, the cave was a portal to another universe. And even worse, it was created by evil Team Rocket. Needless to say we were not expecting what we were about to wake up to.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Our universes Collide

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Chapter 2:

_Flash Back _

Zzzzzzz….mghuph…..(sits up, stretches)…(looking around)what the? Where are we? I could have sworn that we were in a cave…where is camp? GERONIMO, PANTHER WAKE UP!

Geronimo: Snwurmp….zzzzz. five more minutes mommy

Wake up you two! We aren't in the cave anymore!

Panther: Zzzzz….mmm cookie….

GUYS WAKE UP!

Panther: WSWHA! I'm up I'm up.

Geronimo: Ahhh!…um…me, me...too…. Where are we?

I don't know, I'm really scared.

Panther: Maybe we should take a look around. We may be able to find someone that can help us.

Geronimo: Panther, we are in the middle of a forest without a marked path what makes you think we can find someone out here?

Calm down Ger, I think I hear someone just around that corner! Come on!

Geronimo: Roman stop it could be some kind of ax murderer!

Panther: come on lets follow her I hear it too.

What the heck? Guys you have got to see this!

_End Flash Back_

Well aren't you going to tell them what you found?

Calm down Geronimo, I'm getting to that part. I am just trying to build the suspense.

But is it no rude to keep people waiting?

Well yes but I think that a good story takes time.

I agree with her. I mean it would be like skipping to the end of a very complex book, it's just not done.

Thank you Panther. Geronimo chill.

Hmp…I think you should stop stalling.

(_) sigh ok fine ill get on with it.

_Flash Back Again_

Panther: What is it? What are you looking at?

Can't you see i?

Panther: That little pink thing over there?

Yah if I didn't know any better I would say it looks just like a….no that's impossible…

Geronimo: (finally catches up) what are you guys looking at….is that a…no way!

It looks like a, a, Mew.

Panther: but that's impossible, Mew is a Pokémon. They only exist in video games and the tv show! How is this possible?

(Rustle, Rustle)… "Mew?" (it disappears as guy in a red cap with blue jeans, green vest and spiky black hair, followed by a small yellow rodent, walk through the bushes)

…Professor! OVER HERE I THINK I FOUND….it…who are you guys?

What? Did you find the rare Pokémon?

No professor, but I found some…strange looking people.

Geronimo: well excuse me.

(Professor walks through bushes) well you children look lost.

Panther: Hi I'm Panther. This is Roman, and that is Geronimo. Sir we are a bit lost, could you perhaps tell us where we are?

The Professor: sure can you are in the Kanto region, in the Viridian Forest. Oh and before I forget, I am Professor Oak from Pallet Town and this is Ash and his Pikachu. They are also from Pallet Town.

Geronimo: (O_O)….you, you, you're….ASH KETCHUM?...AND PROFESSOR OAK? Roman are you hearing this?

I am, but I don't believe it…how..how is this possible? Pokémon aren't real. We must have hit our heads on something in that cave.

Ash: You know us?

Panther: of course we know you. You, Misty, Brock, Mai, Dawn the Professor. We know all of you we have been watching the TV show "Pokémon" since we were 6, and playing the video games since we were 5. We know all 151 of the Pokémon by name and type.

Ash: video games? TV show? 151 Pokémon there are only 150? They know my friends, but I am completely sure I have never met any one of these people. I would remember such strange names…..hm.

Professor Oak: hmm…..how odd…Come with us you can explain to us what is going on back at the lab.

_End Flash Back_


End file.
